The design of gas turbine blades is an area of continuous improvement as blade geometry and material directly impact engine performance. Blade creep growth is a perennial issue with high pressure turbine blades (i.e. blades mounted on the high pressure turbine, or compressor turbine) due to the hot environment in which they operate. A feature, sometimes known as a “growth pocket”, may be incorporated at or near the tip of a high pressure turbine blade to assist with monitoring blade creep growth over the life of the part and establish at which point the blade needs replacement. However, introducing a growth pocket can introduce stress concentrations, structural or dynamic weakness, and/or vibration issues, depending on the blade design and the specific environment to which the blade is subjected in use. Accordingly, there is room for improvement.